Some discoveries should be left alone
by Gothkitty
Summary: On a rainy day 2 & 5 explore the uncharted areas of the Cathedral and discover something that would make them all realize they truly weren't alone. And 9 a little concerned about human's and their tastes in entertainment. please R&R.


_Well….I return to the world of fanfic writing….In what…3 years? I blame writers block and school. But mostly writers block. Sorry if my story is really off. I truly haven't written in a long long time. _

_Now about the story. 'puts head in hands' oh my good lord I really do not know what spurred me into writing a 9/ Fatal Frame 3 crossover. It just popped into my head one day and wouldn't go away. The last few parts were created from the insanity of coffee, lucky charms cereal and insomnia. I literally freaked myself out while writing it around three in the morning. About 6, 3 and 4. I tend to sometimes think that they have an advantage to seeing the paranormal. Because 6 is considered a psychic while the twins communicate with their eyes. So I figure at time 6 can understand what they're saying…_

_With that..on to the story!! I own nothing. All characters mentioned belongs to Shane Acker and Project Zero 3._

It had started out innocently enough on a dark and very rainy day. Nobody really dared to venture outside, even 7. The risk of becoming water logged with rain droplets and then having to sit around to dry was an extremely tedious task. So being cooped up inside the cathedral all day all nine stitchpunks sought out things to do to pass the time. Which was what 2 and 5 were doing at this very moment.

Both inventor and journeyman decided to explore the areas of the cathedral they hadn't seen yet. They all already knew it was machine monster free from the watchtower to the entrance hall. But some of the other rooms that nobody looked into were now ripe for exploring. 5 was amazed 1 didn't even bother to stop them.

They managed to cover a series of four rooms each empty of any human remains but, still holding some religious artifacts, personal belongings etc. On the fourth and final room they discovered something that made 5's jaw slack in surprise; for there was a video game consol and television. Both plugged into a turned off generator and covered behind a opaque, yet clear plastic sheet. He had seen a TV before, when all eight of them lived with the scientist. But not a game consol. Well not one that was still in one piece.

"Well this certainly is quite a discovery.." Chuckled 2 a mix expression of joy and surprise showing. 5 nodded in agreement still shocked at their sheer luck.

---------

Night had fallen over the run down cathedral and all nine stitchpunks had gathered in front of the TV and game console, which was found to be a PS2. There hadn't been any problem with getting everyone to assemble, well except maybe 1. The leader of their tiny group had full heartedly refused the invitation, grumbling and ranting that the past should be left alone and sitting in front of that monstrosity was a waste of time. After a few minutes of trying to convince his older brother 2 gave up and left him alone. It seems old habits are hard to break, even if you did come back from the dead.

Towards sunset, 1 finally gave in; oddly enough curiosity getting the better of him.

So now there they were all sitting comfortably in front of the large screen as it popped to life. 3 and 4 sat on either side of 7 recording, 6 sat next to 4 while 8 and 1 were a little further away. 2 turned on the game consol and 9 and 5 carried the single controller infront of the tv. It wasn't long before the title came on and 2 looked at the group behind him. They looked a little wary of the game's name.

"So…..Who wants to go first?" He asked, taking in his friend's expressions, slight worry filling him.

-----------------

"THAT'S IT I'M DONE!!" Screamed 7; in frustration and slight fear.

It had been well over two hours of the game when 7 finally, and quite forcefully smacked the power button off on both tv and game. She had been exploring the "out of the dream" house and passed the bathroom that had blood all over it's mirror. The shadow figure that popped up once in camera mode had finally brought the playing to a halt. She had taken over for 9 about an hour ago.

The entire group was now shaken by the entire ordeal of ghosts and the camera that destroyed them. The twins had stopped recording after the cut scene of the ghost girl appearing right in front of the main girl, Rei; and had pressed their faces Into 2's sides all the while clinging onto him shaking. 2 in return tried to comfort them by saying soothing things. 5 and 6 held each other, 8 brought his knees to his chest trembling, 1 was holding his scepter in both hands tightly, the silver bell rapidly giving off light jingles, and 9 was left as scared as all of them but now wondering if humans were also insane. There was no way this could be a form of entertainment! When the majority of the group had been ghosts themselves they knew they weren't scary, but this…This was something else.

7 breathed in deeply trying to calm her nerves. This was nothing like fighting the monsters that had plagued them not too long ago. Oh no. This game really messed with your senses. And the vibrating controller or the darkened room didn't help either.

"W-well that was certainly a waste of time….Ha the very thought of it. Ghosts…Ridiculous.." Commented 1. Hiding his fear behind pride. He slowly stood up, trying to gain composure. The others looked at him. "Now if this mindless sense of human entertainment is done for the night…I'm going to bed!"

7 had opened her mouth to say something to the retreating back of 1 when 6 started to shake.

"6?" 5 was worried. His friend's expression was one of complete terror. If he had been human his face would've been as white as a sheet. A sharp pointer finger was indicating to a corner of the room, wildly moving as if spotting something that definitely should not be there. The journeyman shook his friend lightly. "Hey 6. What's wrong?." 6 only whimpered, scooting back closer to 5..

"The forgotten are here…We have to go. We have to leave! They'll trap us here! Make us one of them!" 6's tone had now climbed to a panicked yell. He had scrambled to his feet and started to pull those who had been sitting on the floor to get onto their feet. His friends did as 6 indicated, now completely worried about his actions. It wasn't comforting.

"6 please. Tell us what's wrong." 2 had placed his hands on the artist's shoulders trying to comfort him. 6 didn't seem to hear him and let out a pained whimper hands now over where his ears would've been. "Oh creator…They're wounded. They want help yet they're angry…So angry." 6 stepped out of 2's grasp his head shaking from side to side, hands now wrapping around the body of the key around his neck. His optics was still on the corner. " 2 and 5 can't help you. We can't help you. Go away!!"

"6 who do you see? Who is there?" Asked 9, tone full of concern. It was now obvious that 6 could see something they couldn't.

"Distorted shapes. They're in pain, they're screaming for help." He quickly grasped 9's arm, unconsciously digging his sharp fingers into the burlap fabric. "Please make them stop screaming!"

At this 3 and 4 began to tremble, clicking and flashing rapidly at everyone. They too were starting to sense that something was not right. Immediately both started to pull the others towards the door. 7, 2, and 5 didn't resist and followed the twins towards the door while 9 tried to lead a still trembling 6 to the others, ignoring the sharp pain of the artist's hold on his arm. The group reached the door when 1 came into view looking very angry, 8 standing a few feet away.

"What in the name of Creator is all this racket about?! I can hear you from the throne room!" 1 glared at them. Wondering if they had started up that game again. His stern look faltered to one of annoyance when the twins detached themselves from 7 and each took hold of his's arms, tugging for him to move. The elder did, ready to ask what they were up to, but 6's panicked voice cut him off.

"Run. Get out! Get out or we'll be one of them!!" 6 tugged on 9's arm towards the door. 1's eyes narrowed not liking that he had been interrupted..

"6! Stop this! There is nothing in that-" 1's sentence died in his voice box. A soft cry was heard. At first it was like a child then it started to grow, becoming louder as other voices started to join it. 6's whimper was drowned out and his grip on 9's arm tightened. As quickly as the voices is came it stopped and out of nowhere a huge black cloud floated in the middle of the room. Electricity seemed to spark the air and the tv, generator and game consol quickly sparked and smoked. The group stood frozen in place, awestruck and yet terrified at this. A hand reached out from the mass, whispering coming from all corners of the room.

The stitchpunks ran for their lives, barely hearing the wooden door slam shut and lock. Once they had returned to the throne room 1 created a new rule: That all exploration of uncharted areas of the cathedral is now forbidden and that nobody is to return to that room. For once everyone agreed and swore off videogames for the rest of their lives.


End file.
